1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, such as a screwdriver and the like, and, more particularly, to a hand tool having replaceable tips.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hand tool, such as a screwdriver and the like, comprises a tool handle having a front end provided with a drive shank for mounting a plurality of tips. Thus, the drive shank co-operates a plurality of replaceable tips of different types, such as a flat-headed tip, cross-headed tip and the like, so as to drive workpieces of different types, such as a screw, nut, bolt and the like, thereby enhancing the versatility of the hand tool. However, the user needs to additionally prepare a storage box to store the tips when the tips have a larger number, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when carrying the hand tool.